I'm Sorry
by TRF Lyoko Warrior
Summary: Canon. "Bunga akan tumbuh indah dan cantik, tapi tak lama kemudian akan layu. Itulah yang terjadi pada kami." Tindakan kriminal ini terjadi karena itu. Bad Summary. ZoSan slight DoflaZo. Rated for Lemon Implisit dan sedikit Gore.


**I'm Sorry**

.

.

.

Kriminal selalu terjadi dimana-mana, bahkan tindakan kriminal itupun dilakukan oleh seseorang yang sangat terpandang. Biasanya kasus-kasus kriminal itu ditangani oleh pihak yang berwenang.

Tapi kali ini beda, kasus yang satu ini ditangani oleh sekelompok bajak laut yang notabenenya juga sering melakukan tindakan kriminal. Sungguh tidak terduga, jarang sekali hal seperti ini terjadi.

Mungkin tidak ada yang tahu, jika salah satu anggota dari bajak laut itu adalah musuh bebuyutan dari sang pelaku kriminal itu. Dan ia ingin sekali membunuh sang pelaku tersebut. Maka dari itu, orang itu berusaha untuk menangkap dan membunuhnya.

.

.

.

Genre:

Crime, Drama

Pairing:

ZoSan, (maybe slight) DoflaZo [Donquixote Doflamingo X Roronoa Zoro X Sanji]

Rated:

M (for Lemon Implisit and sedikit Gore)

**Disclamer:**

One Piece and All Character © Eiichiro Oda

I'm Sorry © TRF Lyoko Warrior

I don't know own this cover

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materil, ini hanya kesenangan semata!

**WARNING!**

Canon, EYD berantakan, Shōnen-Ai/Boys Love/Yaoi, Out of Character/In Character, Typo(s), GaJe, Abal-Abal, Memusingkan, (maybe) Alur terlalu cepat, etc..

.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

Dimanapun dan kapanpun pasti sering terjadi tindakan-tindakan kriminal, termasuk pula di New World. Hei, sekarang kan sudah era bajak laut, jadi wajar saja banyak tindakan kriminal yang terjadi. Berbagai macam tindakan kriminal seperti pencurian sering dilakukan oleh para bajak laut.

Tapi terkadang disaat melakukan pencurian pasti beberapa diantara mereka ada yang ditangkap oleh pihak pemerintah atau pun terluka baik ringan maupun fatal bahkan mati pun bisa terjadi.

Salah satunya adalah pria berkepala pirang yang satu ini. Ia adalah Sanji, si Kaki Hitam. Ia merupakan salah satu anggota dari Kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami dan juga petarung yang cukup tangguh yang selalu dengan menggunakan kakinya.

Kini pria itu terbaring lemah di ruang kesehatan milik Chopper, seorang dokter mungil di Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Pria itu hampir kehilangan semua darahnya karena ia banyak serangan yang tubuhnya terima hingga menimbulkan luka yang cukup parah. Tapi untungnya nyawanya terselamatkan karena ditolong oleh teman sekaligus rivalnya.

Dialah Roronoa Zoro. Pria berambut hijau lumut itu telah menyelamatkan Sanji dari banyaknya cairan merah kental yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia merupakan pendekar yang selalu menggunakan tiga pedang yang biasanya disebut seni tiga pedang atau _Santoryuu_. Justru karena kemampuannya yang unik itulah yang telah membantu untuk menangkis satu serangan yang lumayan hebat dan mampu membuat orang yang terkena serangan itu langsung tewas, walaupun tidak semua serangan yang mengenai Sanji dapat ditangkisnya.

Dan sekarang orang yang telah menyelamatkan pria _blonde _itu pun hanya dapat berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang kesehatan. Dari raut wajahnya sudah menunjukkan kekhawatiran dan kecemasan terhadap kondisi Sanji yang sekarang. Sudah empat hari Sanji dalam masa koma, untungnya Chopper adalah seorang dokter yang handal sehingga ia mampu membuat keadaan pria _blonde_ itu lebih baik untuk sekarang.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tenanglah Zoro! Keadaannya untuk sekarang jauh lebih baik, tapi ada baiknya jika ia beristirahat paling tidak sampai satu bulan."

Dokter mungil itu berusaha membuat pria berambut hijau itu sedikit lebih tenang. Sedangkan Zoro sendiri sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan meneguk sedikit sake yang sengaja ia bawa.

Zoro pun berdecak kesal. "Karena perintah dari Luffy, si Koki hampir sekarat seperti ini!"

"Hei, tenanglah sedikit!" Chopper masih merajuk Zoro supaya tenang. "Kau tidak perlu marah-marah tidak jelas seperti itu. Dan lagipula Luffy adalah kapten kita dan juga Sanji sendiri juga mau melakukan perintah Luffy dengan senang hati."

Zoro memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan diri. Memang Sanji melakukan perintah dari kaptennya dengan senang hati, tapi ia tidak pernah membayangkannya hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Apa mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak ada dipihaknya Sanji sehingga keadaannya seperti ini. Atau mungkin ini karena kecerobohannya sendiri akibat tidak mau menyerang lawannya, karena lawannya waktu itu adalah seorang wanita.

Coba saja waktu itu Zoro datangnya tepat waktu, mungkin keadaan Sanji tidak akan parah seperti ini. Atau mungkin juga dialah yang ceroboh karena ia malah keasyikan meminum beberapa botol sake disaat keadaan genting seperti itu. Ah, dunia ini sungguh membingungkan.

Zoro berjalan keluar menuju dek rumput yang diikuti Chopper dari belakang, membiarkan pria berambut pirang itu beristirahat tanpa ada suara didekatnya. Mereka berdua disambut oleh para anggota Topi Jerami lainnya dengan aura kekhawatiran.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya Sanji, Chopper?" tanya sang kapten setelah melihat Zoro dan Chopper berjalan di dek rumput.

"Dia baik-baik saja, untuk sekarang yang dibutuhkannya hanya istirahat."

Semuanya pun bisa bernafas lega setelah mendengar jawaban yang membawa kabar baik bagi mereka semua. Mereka takut jika keadaan Sanji semakin memburuk atau lebih parah lagi. Yang hanya mereka bisa lakukan hanya menunggu sampai Sanji bisa kembali beraktivitas dengan normal. Mereka kembali melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing yang sempat tertunda karena kehadiran dokter mungil itu dan juga pendekar _santoryuu_ yang membawa kabar baik.

Salah satu dari mereka ada yang melihat keluar kapal, ia melihat ada sebuah perahu kecil tapi kelihatannya sangat berkelas dengan lilin bertopi hijau di setiap ujung perahu sedang mengarah ke kapal kelompok Topi Jerami. Ia mengetahui siapa pemilik perahu dan tebakannya sungguh tepat. Orang itu pun langsung melapor kepada kaptennya.

"Oi, Luffy! Sepertinnya ada yang mengunjungi kita."

"Oh ya. Siapa dia, Nami?"

"Dialah yang telah melatih Zoro."

Merasa namanya disebut oleh gadis berambut oranye itu, langsung saja ia menimbruk. "Maksudmu si Mata Elang Mihawk?"

Nami mengangguk pelan, pertanda jawaban 'iya'. Semua anggota Topi Jerami langsung melihat keluar kapal dan melihat sosok pria paruh baya dengan perahu kecilnya yang sedang menghampiri Thousand Sunny (nama kapal mereka). Sang pemilik perahu kecil itu pun turun dan segera menaiki Sunny dengan sempurna. Sosok pria berpakaian ala Spanyol dengan topi yang selalu dikenakannya, sorot matanya tajam bagaikan elangnya itu pasti langsung mengenali siapa sosok pria itu. Dia Juraquille Mihawk, si Mata Elang sekaligus pendekar terkuat di Grand Line.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Roronoa."

"Ya ya ya, lama tidak jumpa juga. Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu berkunjung kemari, sepertinya kau punya maksud tertentu."

"Seperti biasa, sifatmu selalu tidak berubah. Tenang, aku kesini hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan Koki kalian saja. Kudengar kondisinya sudah sekarat karena dia terluka parah pada saat kasus pencurian yang terjadi empat hari yang lalu."

Mengetahui keadaan Koki katanya, apa mereka tidak salah dengar. Jarang sekali mereka mendengar kalimat seperti itu dikeluarkan dari mulut si Mata Elang ini. Apa mungkin ia salah makan atau ada penyebab lainnya?

"Kedaannya cukup membaik."

Mihawk tidak merespon lagi setelah Chopper melontarkan kalimat yang membawa jawaban bagus. Pria berkulit putih porselen itu hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya yang bidang. Ia merasa ada yang aneh, karena ada sosok wanita berambut hitam yang menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga.

Sosok wanita itu menyadari kalau Mihawk menatap tajam ke arahnya karena terus diperhatikan. "Ara. Tuan Mata Elang, sepetinya ada yang kurang dari dirimu."

Semua yang mendengar kalimat dari sosok wanita itu langsung melihat ke Mihawk dan meneliti tiap bagian tubuh dari si Mata Elang secara _detail_. Mereka tidak melihat ada yang kurang dari Mihawk, lantas apa yang dimaksud wanita itu.

"Sepertinya hanya kau yang bisa menebak apa yang kurang dari diriku, Nico Robin."

Siapa yang tidak bingung jika diantara kedua pihak ini tidak memberi penjelasan dari apa yang dimaksud. Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud Robin.

"Kemana pedangmu?" tanya Robin langsung _to the point_.

"Pedang? Maksudmu pedangnya Mihawk yang selalu menggantung di punggungnya itu?" tanya Luffy.

Sedangkan Robin hanya mengangguk kecil. Jadi yang ia maksud adalah pedang milik Mihawk, Kokutou Yoru. Tunggu, pedang itu tidak bersama dengan pemiliknya? Tidak mungkin jika Mihawk meninggalkan pedang tertajam nomor satu di dunia itu secara disengaja, paling tidak ia tinggalkan saat berada di sekitar daerah tempat tinggalnya.

"Kokutou Yoru hilang tanpa sepengahuanku."

"Hilang katamu!?"

Semuanya pasti terkejut setelah pernyataan hilang itu dikeluarkan oleh Mihawk. Siapa yang menyangka jika pedang terkuat dan tertajam itu bisa hilang begitu saja tanpa sepengatuhan Mihawk. Sungguh tidak masuk akal, bagaimana mungkin pedang itu lepas dari tatapan tajam dari si Mata Elang itu. Bahkan hal seperti itu bisa terjadi kapan saja.

"Kira-kira apa kau tahu siapa sosok orang yang telah mencuri Kokutou Yoru?" tanya Franky, sosok cyborg bertubuh besar.

"Hm," gumam Mihawk. Lalu ia menunjukan sebuah bulu berwarna merah mudah.

"Eh? Bulu apa ini?" tanya Luffy polos.

"Bodoh! Ini bulu burung Flamingo tahu!" seru Usopp, pria berambut hitam keriting.

Mereka semua menatap intens bulu yang ditunjukan oleh Mihawk yang diketahui itu adalah bulu burung Flamingo. Rasanya bagi mereka bulu itu tidak asing lagi, sepertinya mereka mengenal pemilik daripada bulu ini. Dan mereka pun mengingat pemilik bulu ini, dia adalah…

"Doflamingo…!" serempak semuanya kaget.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin hal seperti itu dilakukan oleh dia? Dia kan salah satu dari Shicibunkai, badan organisasi yang dibentuk oleh pemerintah. Seharusnya dia bekerja sama dengan pihak pemerintah untuk menangani kasus kriminal, tapi kenapa dia melakukan tindakan kriminal seperti itu?" kata Nami _shock_.

"Apa mungkin dia mempunyai maksud tertentu tapi maksudnya itu menjurus ke hal yang negatif?" ujar Robin menduga-duga.

"Shishishishi… Sepertinya ini menarik!"

Semua orang yang berada di atas Sunny pun terkejut saat melihat wajah Luffy yang dihiasi seringai dan tatapan aneh dan misterius. Mereka semua pun hanya menatap Luffy heran.

"Maksudku sepertinya kasus ini menarik!"

"Maksudnya apa sih? Kami tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau maksud," tanya Usopp.

"Fufufufu…" Robin mengeluarkan tawa khasnya. "Aku mengerti, maksudmu kita yang akan menangani kasus ini."

"Apa!?"

Mereka akan menangani kasus pencurian Kokutou Yoru sendiri? Apa keputusan dari sang kapten tidak salah? Menangani sebuah kasus kriminal itu tidaklah mudah.

"Apa kau tidak salah?! Kita ini kan bajak laut yang terlabel pelaku kriminal juga."

"Nami, walau kita sudah diberi label pelaku kriminal, tapi hal seperti itu kan tidak membuat kita tidak boleh menangani kasus-kasus kriminal juga."

Mihawk menunjukkan seringai bangga pada Luffy. "Apa yang dikatakan kapten kalian ada benarnya."

Keputusan sudah diambil oleh Luffy, mereka semua akan mencoba untuk menangani kasus ini dengan petunjuk yang ada. Luffy langsung menugaskan para anggota-anggota lainnya termasuk Mihawk untuk mencari informasi lebih lanjut terutama informasi tentang orang yang bernama Doflamingo itu.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang sunyi nan indah, dimana semua makhluk hidup tenggelam dalam alam mimpinya masing-masing. Kecuali pria berkepala hijau lumut yang satu ini, pria ini sedang berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan milik Chopper untuk menjenguk seseorang. Saat membuka pintu, terlihat sosok pria _blonde_ yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur tapi pria itu sedang terjaga.

"Marimo!"

Zoro menutup perlahan pintu ruangan tersebut, lalu bergerak menuju samping tempat tidur dimana Sanji sedang beristirahat. Dengan bersusah payah Sanji mengubah posisinya dari yang berbaring kini duduk walau masih ada rasa sakit yang menjalar.

Zoro mengelus pelan helaian rambut pirang yang halus milik Sanji dengan penuh perasaan, lalu ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur itu. "Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk duduk."

Sanji menggeleng pelan, agar tangan Zoro tidak berhenti mengelus helaian rambutnya. Ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Zoro dan tetap mempertahankan tangan Zoro yang masih mengelus rambutnya. "Tidak apa, lagipula aku bosan seperti ini terus."

Mereka masuk kedalam keheningan, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Mereka masih mempertahankan posisi mereka yang kelihatannya sangat jarang ditunjukkan di depan umum, dan mereka mempunyai sedikit hubungan khusus. **Sedikit**.

"Hei, apa kau tahu? Mungkin hari-hari besok yang akan datang akan menjadi hal yang merepotkan," Zoro berusaha untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Oh ya, apa itu?"

"Tadi siang si Mata Elang datang mengunjungi kita, dan ia telah membuat Luffy mengambil keputusan yang sangat jarang sekali."

"Mata Elang? Maksudmu Mihawk? Untuk apa dia mengunjungi kita? Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'mengambil keputusan' itu?"

"Hei, Koki! Apa kau bisa bertanyanya satu per satu?"

"Sudahlah Marimo bodoh, jawab saja!"

Zoro mengambil nafas panjang, lalu membuangnya dengan kasar. Ia pun menceritakan semua apa yang terjadi tadi siang. Tentu saja Sanji akan menjadi pendengar yang setia untuk Zoro. Mereka sangat jarang berduaan seperti ini, susah sekali untuk mencuri waktu dan keadaan yang pas untuk berduaan.

"Ghee…! Menangani kasus pencurian?!" beo Sanji seraya membetulkan posisi sebelumnya secara spontan karena terkejut. Sedangkan Zoro hanya membalas dengan gumaman. "Lalu apa kalian sudah tahu siapa pencurinya?"

"Hmmm… Sudah sih, tapi aku lupa namanya siapa."

Sanji hanya menghela nafas heran setelah mendengar jawaban dari pria berkepala hijau lumut ini, dasar pelupa.

"Tapi pencurinya mempunyai bulu ini yang sepertinya menempel di tubuhnya."

Lalu Zoro memperlihatkan bulu burung Flamingo kepada Sanji yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan marah pada bulu tersebut.

"Donquixote… Doflamingo…"

"Jadi kau juga mengenalnya, Koki?"

"Dasar bodoh!" kata Sanji seraya memukul kepala Zoro sehingga memunculkan benjolan yang lumayan besar. "Semua orang juga pasti mengenalnya! Pokoknya kau harus menangkapnya! Kalau bisa, kau bunuh juga dia!"

Dari nada bicara Sanji sepertinya dia sangat benci terhadap orang yang bernama Doflamingo itu. Terbukti juga saat Sanji ingin mengabil paksa bulu burung Flamingo itu tapi dicegah oleh Zoro. Sebenarnya Zoro ingin bertanya untuk apa ia harus melakukan hal seperti itu tanpa ada alasan yang kuat, tapi sepertinya perasaan Sanji sedang tidak bagus. Jadi Zoro dengan terpaksa juga ia tidak jadi bertanya hal itu pada Sanji.

Zoro kembali mengelus setiap senti dari helaian rambut pirang milik Sanji lagi dan menyandarkan kepala Sanji di dadanya untuk menenangkan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan telah berlalu, Sanji sudah bisa kembali melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Walau begitu, sampai sekarang mereka semua belum bisa memecahkan kasus ini. Kasus ini sangat sulit untuk dipecahkan, bahkan Robin yang memiliki otak yang cerdas (karena Robin merupakan seorang ahli arkeologi) pun harus memutar otaknya.

"Jadi kalian semua belum bisa memecahkan kasus ini!?" pekik Sanji marah, sebelumnya Sanji belum pernah semarah ini.

"Hei! Memangnya kau kira kasus ini mudah dipecahkan!? Bahkan pihak pemerintah sekali pun belum menemukan petunjuk lainnya dalam kasus ini," kata Nami.

"Itu karena mereka tidak menemukan bulu milik Doflamingo di tempat kejadian perkara. Dan walaupun jika Tuan Mata Elang menceritakan semua hal itu pada pihak pemerintah, mereka tidak akan percaya. Karena Doflamingo merupakan seorang pemimpin di Dressrosa yang terpercaya," begitulah penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Robin.

"Tch, jadi ia memanfaatkan jabatan tingginya untuk melakukan tindakan kriminal ini!? Sungguh ironis," kata Zoro menerka-nerka.

"Yohohoho!" Terdengar suara tawa yang khas dan tidak asing bagi mereka. "Aku punya informasi yang bagus!"

Semuanya mencari sumber suara itu, mereka melihat sosok orang yang lebih mirip tengkorak hidup dengan rambut _afro_-nya. Dia Brook, seorang musisi terkenal.

"Informasi apa itu?" tanya Luffy penasaran.

Brook menunjukkan tiga selembar kertas yang ternyata itu adalah sebuah undangan. "Ini undangan dari keluarga Donquixote, sepertinya mereka mengadakan suatu acara. Aku diundang disana sebagai hiburan, tapi karena ini kesempatan bagus untuk bisa memecahkan kasus ini aku mengambil diam-diam undangannya lagi sebanyak dua undangan."

"Kerja yang bagus, Brook!" puji Usopp, sedangkan Brook hanya cekikikan tidak jelas.

Robin mengambil satu undangan, lalu membacanya dengan teliti. "Acaranya malam ini, jadi diantara kita dua orang lagi harus pergi kesana juga. Aku akan ikut, masih ada satu lagi, siapa yang mau ikut?"

Langsung saja Sanji mengankat tangannya dengan antusias. "Oh, biarkan aku yang ikut dengan Robin-chan!"

"Tidak boleh! Kau belum sepenuhnya sembuh, Sanji! Kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak dulu!" saran dari Chopper yang sudah panik setengah mati.

"Sebaiknya kau dengarkan kata Chopper, Sanji," tambah Nami.

Seketika tubuh Sanji langsung melemas, tapi hal seperti itu tidak membuatnya patah semangat di depan para wanita. "Aku akan selalu mengikuti apa yang kau perintahkan, Nami-san!"

"Jadi, jika Sanji tidak jadi ikut, jadinya siapa dong? Tapi asalkan jangan aku," ujar Usopp.

Lalu mereka semua langsung melirik ke arah Zoro dengan tatapan yang aneh disertai pula seringai, sepertinya otaknya Zoro sedang lancar jadi dia mengetahui kedaannya yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

.

.

.

Bulan mulai muncul diantara langit hitam yang ditaburi bintang-bintang kecil yang menghiasinya. Malam ini ada acara di keluarga besar Donquixote. Tentunya para anggota kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami akan menjalankan rencana yang sudah dibuat sebelum acaranya dimulai. Mereka sudah mengirim tiga anggota untuk mengawasi acara tersebut, terutama untuk melihat pergerakan dari Doflamingo, sudah tentu dia pasti hadir disana. Brook sudah pergi dulu karena dia merupakan salah satu dari bagian hiburan disana. Sedangkan Robin dan Zoro belum pergi karena mereka masih mengurus hal kecil di Sunny.

"Hei Marimo! Pakai ini!"

Sanji melemparkan kemeja putih dan rompi hitam pada Zoro untuk dikenakannya dalam acara tersebut. Semua orang juga sudah tahu, jika pergi ke suatu acara terutama yang dihadirinya dari keluarga terhormat harus menggunakan pakaian yang formal.

Kini Zoro sudah mengenakan kemeja putih beserta rompi hitamnya, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik dia jadi terlihat jadi lebih ramping. Lalu Sanji memakaikan dasi untuk Zoro karena dia tidak bisa memakainya. Kasihan.

"Kau harus ingat semua rencana kita, Marimo!"

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku, Koki. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong sebelumnya aku belum pernah melihat orang yang bernama Doflamingo itu. Dia orang seperti apa?"

"Dia mempunyai badan yang cukup besar, lalu dia selalu mengenakan baju berwarna merah muda dan kacamata hitam dengan bentuknya yang aneh. Dan yang paling utama yaitu bulu-bulu yang ada di punggungnya."

Zoro mengangguk pelan setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sanji. Sebenarnya Zoro sendiri juga tidak mau melakukan rencana ini, tapi karena dia sudah dipaksa oleh Sanji dan dia tidak bisa menolaknya maka dengan berat hati ia yang akan melakukannya. Sanji memberikan sebuah _microphone mini_ pada Zoro, ia menyelipkannya di telinga kiri Zoro sambil menjelaskan cara menggunakannya (yang Sanji dapat dari Franky dan memintanya untuk menjelaskan cara memakainya).

"Sudah, pergi sana! Robin-chan pasti sudah menunggumu!"

Tanpa disuruh juga Zoro pergi menyusul Robin yang sudah menunggu di luar Sunny. Terlihat Robin dengan gaun berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dan _make up-_nya yang sangat sederhana, tapi dia tetap terlihat elegan.

Mereka pun pergi ke acara itu yang terletak di Dressrosa, dan sepertinya mereka harus mencari tempat tersebut karena mereka belum pernah ke tempat yang tertulis dalam undangan. Setelah menemukan tempatnya, mereka berdua masuk dengan menunjukkan undangannya dan duduk di meja paling depan.

Acara berjalan dengan lancar, tidak ada ganguan apa-apa. Acara ini merupakan acara pelelangan barang, sudah banyak barang yang terlelangkan. Dan yang mereka dengar, ada sebuah benda yang menjadi puncak dalam acara pelelangan ini. Tapi sayangnya mereka belum mengetahui barang apa itu.

"Katanya ada barang yang menjadi puncaknya ya? Kira-kira benda apa itu ya?"

"Kita lihat saja, Tuan Pendekar. Dan jangan lupa rencana awal kita."

"Wah, sepertinya kalian berdua ingin tahu sekali barang puncak itu."

Terdengar suara asing yang muncul dari belakang mereka, langsung saja Zoro dan Robin menengok ke belakang dengan spontan. Mata Robin sempat melebar, tapi tidak lama kembali seperti semula. Zoro memperhatikan sejenak sosok pria ini. Berbadan lumayan besar, berpakaian warna merah muda, berkacamata hitam, dan yang paling Zoro ingat adalah bulu-bulu yang ada di punggung pria itu. Berarti orang yang sedang berhadapan dengan mereka adalah Donquixote Doflamingo.

"Jika kalian ingin tahu, benda itu adalah Kokutou Yoru."

Bingo. Memang benar ini orangnya, Zoro dan Robin langsung memulai rencana mereka. Tidak lupa pula Zoro sudah mengaktifkan _microphone mini _ itu agar terhubung langsung dengan Sanji. Dan Sanji yang mengetahui _microphone_-nya telah diaktifkan, ia bersiap di posisinya, begitu pula anggota kelompok Topi Jerami yang lainya.

"Kokutou Yoru? Aku baru mendengarnya," kata Robin yang tentunya sedang berakting dengan memunculkan seringainya.

"Jadi kau belum pernah mendengarnya? Kokutou Yoru merupakan pedang paling tertajam di dunia. Karena itu benda itu dijadikan barang puncaknya."

"Pedang paling tertajam katamu? Apa aku boleh melihatnya?" tanya Zoro yang juga memulai aktingnya, dan lagipula ia sudah sering melihat pedang itu.

Doflamingo menunjukan seringai di wajahnya. "Jika kau memaksa, silakan, kau boleh melihatnya."

Doflamingo mempersilakan Zoro untuk berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang, tapi sebelum Zoro bangkit dari kursinya Robin sempat membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Tuan Pendekar, aku baru menyadari kalau acara ini adalah pelelangan gelap."

Mata Zoro sedikit melebar, tapi kembali seperti semula. "Aku mengerti."

Zoro pun bangkit dari kursinya dan segera menyusul Doflamingo, dia hampir kehilangan jejaknya karena pembicaraan sedikit tadi. Dia dibawa ke tempat ruangan yang gelap namun cukup penerangannya dan disana tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali mereka berdua.

"Jadi, dimana pedang itu?" tanya Zoro dengan wajah datarnya.

Doflamingo kembali memunculkan seringainya, lalu tangannya sudah memegang sebuah benda yang ditutupi kain putih. "Sepertinya kau tidak sabar untuk melihatnya, baiklah akan aku perlihatkan pedang paling tertajam di dunia!" Doflamingo menarik kain putih itu dan memperlihatkan Kokutou Yoru pada Zoro.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau suka, Roronoa Zoro?" tanya Doflamingo yang sejak kapan kepalanya sudah berada di dekat leher Zoro.

Zoro sudah mengukir seringai di bibirnya setelah Doflamingo menyembutkan namanya dan tangan kirinya sudah memegang pedang yang ia dapat entah dari mana. "Ya, ini memang Kokutou Yoru. Tapi…" Zoro menghunuskan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya pada Doflamongo. "Tapi, tak akan kubiarkan pedang milik si Mata Elang itu dilelangkan dalam perlelangan gelap ini!"

"Tsk, sepertinya kau tahu semuanya ya?" kata Doflamingo yang masih menyeringai, lalu ia memetikkan jarinya hingga semua pintu dan jendela yang ada disana tertutup rapat. "Tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan mudah untuk menghentikanku!"

Tangan kirinya mengarah pada Zoro dan ia mulai mengerakan jarinya secara acak, ia membuat Zoro menjatuhkan pedangnya. Zoro merasa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan ia tahu bahwa dirinya sudah dikendalikan oleh Doflamingo. Bagaikan boneka saja.

Tentunya Sanji yang mendengar suara pedang jatuh itu langsung kaget, setelah itu terdengar suara benturan keras dan Sanji mengetahui suara apa itu, itu suara tubuh yang menghamtam permukaan lantai. Dan karena itu pula frekuensi _microphone_ itu jadi tidak stabil dan pastinya _microphone _itu terlepas dari Zoro begitu saja.

Setelah frekuensinya kembali normal, terdengar suara desahan-desahan dan minta ampun, dan sialnya adalah itu suara desahan dari mulut Zoro. Sanji pun langsung panik.

"Oi, Marimo! Kau dengar aku! Marimo!"

"_Fufufufu… Lama tidak jumpa, Sanji. Sepertinya kekasihmu ini nikmat, bagiku dia sudah bagikan pelacur saja. Kalau begitu, silakan menikmati suara-suara yang akan muncul berikut ini. Fufufufu…"_

"Hei kau, Doflamingo! Tunggu!"

Tidak ada suara dari Doflamingo lagi, yang ada hanya suara desahan seraya minta ampun dari Zoro. Sanji pun segera pergi menuju tempat dimana Zoro dalam bahaya. Ia terus berlari tanpa memikirkan kondisi tubuhnya yang belum sembuh total, ia yakin pasti sudah ada darah yang keluar dari bekas lukanya karena ia memaksakan diri untuk berlari. Ia tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya, yang paling penting adalah Zoro.

Sanji masih dapat mendengar jelas suara desahan dari Zoro, dia ingin sekali mematikan suara itu. Tapi tidak mungkin, jika ia mematikannya maka ia tidak bisa melacak dimana Zoro berada. Sanji masih terus berlari kesana kemari, tapi belum menemukan Zoro. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa berlari lagi, tapi masih ada satu ruangan yang belum ia periksa dan ia berharap agar Zoro ada disana.

Sebelum Sanji memasuki ruangan terakhir, ia sudah dihadang oleh Doflamingo. Langsung saja Sanji memandang Doflamngo dengan tatapan marah dan ia mengeluarkan teknik andalannya, namun Doflamingo dapat menghindarinya dengan sempurna.

"Fufufu… Kau datang untuk menjeput kekasihmu itu ya? Ngomong-ngomong, trimakasih atas pelayanan yang telah diberikan padaku dari kekasihmu itu," kata Doflamingo dan seketika ia menghilang begitu saja.

"Tch, sial!"

Sanji pun mencari Zoro disana, ia yakin Zoro pasti disini. Dan perkiraannya tidak meleset, Zoro berada di ruangan ini. Zoro sedang berusaha mengenakan seluruh pakaiannya walau sudah banyak sobekan disana-sini, begitu juga dengan pedangnya yang menancap di permukaan yang datar itu, dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya sudah berlumuran darah.

Sanji langsung berlari melesat menuju Zoro, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Ia pun menyadari kalau Zoro telah diberi obat penenang yang melebihi dosis yang ditentukan, dan juga lupa memberi tahu pada Zoro cara bertarung dari Doflamingo. Sekarang, dia benar-benar menyesal karena tidak memberitahu hal itu padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Marimo… Karena aku datang terlambat dan lupa memberitahumu gaya bertarung Doflamingo. Dan yang terpenting adalah maafkan aku karena kau yang harus menggantikan posisiku karena aku masih belum sembuh total," Sanji terus meminta maaf pada Zoro dan matanya pun sudah mengeluarkan sebutir kristal.

Zoro yang masih _shock_ masih bisa mengukir seringai di wajahnya. "Tch. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Sanji…"

Mata Sanji sedikit melebar walau tidak terlalu terlihat karena barusan Zoro menyebut namanya, bukan panggilan yang sering dipakai. Setelah itu Zoro pingsan dipelukan sang Koki.

"Zoro…!" Inilah pertama kali Sanji memanggil nama Zoro dengan benar, air matanya sudah mengalir deras. Ia pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan terdengar suara isak tangisan dari bibir sang Koki.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu setelah malam acara pelelangan gelap itu. Kokutou Yoru sudah jatuh pada tangan pemilik aslinya, yang mereka sayangkan adalah mereka gagal menangkap Doflamingo. Ya, bagi mereka itu tidak masalah. Yang terpenting Zoro bisa bangun dari masa komanya semenjak ia diperkosa oleh Doflamingo.

Sanji ingin mengejuk Zoro untuk yang kesekian kalinya di ruang kesehatan di Sunny, saat koki itu membuka pintunya ia tidak melihat sosok pria berkepala hijau lumut itu berbaring di tempat tidur.

Sanji pun berdecak kesal. "Tch, kemana dia?" Ia pun pergi mencari Zoro, mungkin ia masih di sekitar Sunny.

Di ruang pengintaian sudah ada sosok pria berkepala hijau lumut itu duduk termenung seraya menatap kanvas biru tanpa noda putih, tubuhnya banyak terbalut oleh perban.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Terdengar suara berat namun tidak asing bagi Zoro, langsung saja ia mencari sosok orang yang tengah berbicara pada dirinya. Yang ia temukan hanyalah sosok pria berbadan besar dengan bulu-bulu yang setia menempel di punggungnya, dia Doflamingo. Sosok itu sedang berdiri di ambang jendela yang terbuka dan tingginya sesuai dengan tubuhnya.

Zoro sudah memandang Doflamingo dengan tatapan marah. "Kau!"

"Oh tenang, aku sini hanya ingin mengetahui keadaanmu. Tapi sepertinya yang kulihat kau baik-baik saja."

Zoro sudah menggeretakan giginya untuk menahan amarah dan menatap Doflamingo marah, ia masih tidak boleh banyak bergerak. "Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini!"

"Sepertinya kau ingin cepat-cepat aku pergi dari sini, baiklah aku akan pergi," ujar Doflamingo santai sambil membalikkan badannya.

"T-tunggu!" Zoro mencegat Doflamingo pergi. "Ada yang kuingin tanyakan padamu."

Doflamingo menengok pada Zoro sambil menyeringai. "Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin tahu darimana kau kenal dengan Ko— maksudku Sanji?"

"Oh, dia. Apa kau mengetahui hal ini: bunga akan tumbuh indah dan cantik, namun tak lama kemudian akan layu. Itulah yang terjadi padaku dan Sanji, dulu kami adalah teman dekat. Tapi dia sangat egois dan sangat sok keren dihadapan para gadis, terutama pada gadis-gadis yang sering kugoda. Makanya perasaan kami sekarang sama, ingin mengalahkan satu sama lain."

Jadi itu alasannya kenapa saat Zoro memperlihatkan bulu burung Flamingo itu Sanji langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. Sungguh akhir yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Mungkin cukup itu yang perlu kujelaskan padamu," kata Doflamingo lagi. Lalu dia terbang keluar meninggalkan Zoro terdiam di ruang pengintaian.

"Marimo!"

Dan pada saat yang bersamaan Sanji masuk dan ia melihat Zoro duduk terdiam seperti ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah," ucap Sanji lega. Ia pun segera mendekati Zoro dan langsung menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik Zoro. Sedangkan Zoro sendiri hanya dapat mengusap lagi rambut halus milik Sanji itu dan membiarkan pikirannya tenang.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Doflamingo masih terbang bebas di langit biru. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, lalu ia memunculkan seringai licik lagi di wajahnya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, tapi kaunya yang keras kepala makanya persahabatan kita berakhir seperti ini."

Doflamingo semakin menyeringai, bahkan matanya pun ikut menyeringai. "Mungkin cara lain untuk mengalahkanmu adalah dengan merebut Zoro darimu. Benarkan, Sanji?"

**-The End-**

Author's Note:

Apa ini? Kenapa akhirnya menggantung seperti ini? Waduh, sepertinya ini akhirnya gaje juga ya. Ya, yang terpenting para Readers tertarik membaca fanfict ini.

Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat ini jadi pairing ZoSan secara keseluruhan, tapi entah kenapa aku kepikiran si Dofla dan langsung saja deh ada DoflaZo-nya sebagai selingan atau apalah, tapi pairing yang utama tetap ZoSan dong. Kebetulan saya sangat menyukai pairing ZoSan ini.

Jadi, saya sangat mengharapkan kritikan, saran, concrit, atau apa yang ada dipikiran readers di kotak **Review**, ok!


End file.
